Thankful
by misty23y
Summary: Thanksgiving Day has arrived, and Stephanie will find out she has a lot to be thankful for. Continues with Christmas Eve and other major holidays leading up to her HEA. Originally a one-shot, now a multi-chapter story that will be updated with holidays.
1. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: Thank you, Ms. Evanovich, for allowing us to play with your wonderful characters in the Plum universe. They still belong to you, though I enjoy borrowing them.**

 **Thankful**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Today is Thanksgiving Day. I don't know what I have to be thankful for this year. This year has been horrible for me. First, my best friend, mentor, and occasional lover, Ranger, had to go in the wind, again. He left on January 5th and still hasn't returned. Lester and Tank are worried, though they don't share those worries with me, I can read them like a book.

In February, I finally agreed to marry Joe Morelli, my long-time on again, off again boyfriend. I moved into his house in May, subleasing my apartment to my eccentric Grandma Mazur. As I spend my day making wedding plans, I realized that I had no control over my life. My mother and Mrs. Morelli have overtaken everything. Joe and I wanted a small wedding, no more than fifty people, but that was immediately shot down. Now, we are having a Burg worthy wedding, with over 300 people invited. We must marry in the Church, so I needed to get an annulment for my first marriage to the Dick. That was a brutal process, leaving feeling raw once again. In August, we went for dresses. I fell in love with a sleek, open back halter dress, that had a deep v-neckline, hugging my body to the waist before flaring slightly to allow for dancing. The dress ended in the front at my ankles and had a train in the back. It looked great on me, and I felt sexy and beautiful wearing it. However, it was immediately deemed too inappropriate for a church, showing too much skin. Instead, I'm forced to wear a princess gown with lace sleeves down to my wrist, a high scoop neckline, and layers upon layers of ruffles. I guess Joe won't be retrieving my garter belt. He'll suffocate under the dress. To top it off, I have to wear a cathedral veil and blusher with my hair in an elaborate French twist, sleek and tame. I am miserable. I keep hoping Ranger will return soon. He always makes me brave and gives me courage. With him beside me, I can stand up for myself.

Mom rented out the largest hall in the Burg, and is decorating it with the largest; most overtop floral centerpieces I've ever seen. My bridesmaids are wearing Pepto pink. Nothing about this wedding is my vision. Joe, though, is all for it. He's thrilled to be getting married and says yes to everything the mothers say, but I don't think he's listening to anything.

I was forced to quit working in September after I blew up another car. The insurance company decided to stop insuring me and refused to give me a check. Without money, I couldn't get a car, and Joe refused to buy one for me or to help me buy one. I was now a slave to his house, no our house, cooking and cleaning all day long. I've turned into my mother. Today, we are going to my parent's house for Thanksgiving dinner. Mrs. Morelli, grandma Bella, and Joe's brother Anthony and his family are joining us. With Val's crew, I may shoot myself before the night is over. I was asked to bring the mashed potatoes. Joe got called into work this morning, some suspicious death someplace in Trenton. He told me he'd meet me at my parents.

I'm wearing a pair of black jeans with black boots with a three-inch heel. I have a burnt orange light-weight sweater on, and my hair is in a twist. Joe doesn't like it when my hair is unruly, so I've been wearing it up or in a braid almost every day. I gather my casserole dish and head out the door. I'm waiting for my father to pick me up, as I still don't have a car. I see Dad pull up and get into the car, placing the casserole on the floor in the back seat.

"Hi Pumpkin, are you okay?" My father asks me once I'm settled in the passenger seat.

"No, Daddy, I'm not. I'm miserable. I hate my life. I hate being stuck home all day every day, cooking and cleaning, it's not for me. The wedding is not what I want, not my vision. I have nothing to be thankful for anymore. Daddy, is something wrong with me?"

Dad pulls over to the side and places the car in park. "No, Pumpkin, nothing is wrong with you." He sighs, "Why are you marrying Joe?"

"I'm marrying Joe because it is what everyone expects. It is what Mom wants, what Joe wants, what Mrs. Morelli wants, and what the Burg wants. I'm thirty-four, and it's time I settle down. No one else is vying for the job as Stephanie Plum's husband, so I guess Joe is it."

"Do you love Joe?"

I pause to think. I know I have strong feelings for Joe, but is it love? "Joe is a good man. I do love him on some level, but I'm not in love with him."

"Who are you in love with, Stephanie?"

"Ranger," I whisper, without hesitation.

"Then why aren't you with him?" my Dad asks.

"Because he doesn't do stupid things like marriage and kids."

"Stephanie, do you want kids?"

"Honestly, Dad, I don't know. Right now, the idea of kids frightens me. I want to be married, though. I need that commitment. I'm afraid to be left behind."

"Stephanie, I know you don't want to hear it, and you won't believe me, but Joe is not faithful to you. I've seen his car at Terry Gilman's house on multiple occasions. I even saw him leaving once, buttoning his shirt. Do what your heart tells you. I will support you."

I'm stunned. I can't believe my dad is telling me to leave Joe. I feel the tears, but I refuse to give in and be weak. "Thank you for telling me. I have a lot to consider. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Pumpkin. Now let's go eat."

We arrive at the house ten minutes later, where I bring the mashed potatoes into the kitchen. My mom looks them over before saying, "They're a little lumpy. I'll have to mash them more. Stephanie, why didn't you listen to my instructions? I never have to fix Valerie's dishes."

"Hi Mom, Happy Thanksgiving," I say.

"Go set the table. It's the only thing you do right around here."

I sigh and head out to take care of the table. The Morelli clan arrives, followed by Valerie's family. We are only waiting for Joe. Twenty minutes later, as we are about to sit at the table, Joe walks in, freshly showered.

"Sorry, I'm late. I caught a case. Fortunately, we closed it quickly. Everything smells wonderful, Mrs. Plum. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone." Joe walks around and kisses everyone, skipping me. I guess I don't count.

"I think we should all state something we are thankful for before we eat. That's what my teacher had us do yesterday in class." Angie stated.

"That's a great idea," my mom gushed. We started at my father and went around counterclockwise. I would be last. When it was Joe's turn, he said, "I'm thankful for my wonderful family and Bob."

Wait, his family, and Bob? What about me? I'm trying to decide what I'm thankful for when the doorbell rings. Being that I'm already standing, I go to answer it.

"I wonder who that could be. Who doesn't know it's rude to visit at dinner time on a holiday?" My mom complains.

I get to the door and open it, shocked at the person who is standing on the other side holding a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen, two bottles of expensive wine, and a smaller box. Ranger.

"Babe, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Ranger! Happy Thanksgiving. When did you get back?"

"Two hours ago. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"We were about to start eating dinner. Joe's here with his family. Did Tank tell you?" I wonder if Ranger knows that I am engaged to Joe.

"Yes, but I had to see you. I'm sorry, Babe."

"Come in, where are my manners?" I state.

Ranger follows me into the dining room. I see anger coursing through Joe's body, my Mom and Angie Morelli look like they smell poop, and my Dad and Grandma Mazur are smiling.

"Everyone, this is Ranger. Ranger, this is everyone." I say.

"Please call me Carlos. Ranger is my street name." I look at him, not able to help the smile that graces my face. There's room for another chair next to my father and me, so I go to get an extra table setting while Ranger gives the wine to my father and the flowers to my mother. The smaller box has disappeared. I take his gorgeous, buttery soft leather coat and hang it in the closet, after holding it to my face to inhale his glorious scent, Bulgari Green and Ranger.

My mom, Burg hostess skills taking over, thanking him for the wine and immediately opens it, recognizing the high quality and putting her wine aside.

"We were in the middle of stating what we are thankful for this year. Aunt Stephanie, it's your turn."

I take a deep breathe and start, "I'm thankful for having people in my life who believe in me, for having people who watch my back and support me in everything I do. I'm thankful for finding the courage to be myself, to stand up for myself, and to do what's right. I'm thankful that my best friend is home, safe and sound, once again after being away to keep us safe. Most of all, I'm thankful to take back control of my life." I pause, everyone looking at me like I've grown six heads. "Mother, I will not wear that monstrosity of a dress. I hate it. I hate the way in looks on me and hate the way I feel ugly in it. I refuse to wear that walking down the aisle. I will not have my friends where Pepto pink, for the color is hideous. I am done wearing my hair up or in a braid just because you don't like the way my curls fall. I will not stand before 300 people saying vows that I have no intention of keeping."

"Stephanie, what are you saying? Why me? Why today?" My mother says, downing her wine. I glance at Ranger, no Carlos, and see his smirk.

"Joe, I'm thankful that I found someone who loves me for me, who wants me to be happy, and who will support me." I pause, watching his chest puff out." I'm thankful that another person, my father, informed me of your extracurricular activities with Terry Gilman. I spoke to Eddie before. You weren't called into work today. Were you with Terry? Or were you with someone else? I'm thankful that I found out today before I made a huge mistake and married you out of desperation. Joe, you and I are through. Here's your ring." I take off my engagement ring and give it back to him, before sitting down.

My Mom is about to start her diatribe when my grandmother cuts her off, "Carlos, I think it's your turn."

Ranger stands up, and looks around the table, seeing a mix of angry daggers and hopeful faces. He glances at my father who nods imperceivably at Ranger.

"Today, I am thankful to be alive. Eight months ago, the doctor's weren't sure I'd make it home. I was in a coma, with a severe head injury. Once I woke up, they didn't think I'd be able to walk again. It took six months to get back to my level of physicality. Then, for the last month, I've been negotiating new terms to my contract, and I'm thankful that I was successful. I will no longer need to go overseas. I will be working as a consultant and trainer only. I am thankful to be here, in Trenton, and seeing Stephanie, the woman who has captured my heart, who is the light to my darkness, the balm on my soul, sitting next to me. Babe, mi amor, I love you, and I have loved you for years. Please make this day perfect. Please, Babe, will you marry me?"

At that moment, he dropped to his knee, holding the closed box in his hand, the box I spied when he arrived. I look up through my tears at my mother, who is appalled, my Grandma Mazur, who is smiling from ear to ear, to Valerie who doesn't know if she should smile or scowl, and finally my father, who is smiling at me. I look to the man kneeling before me and realize I've been quiet for way too long. I extend my left hand to his right, look him in the eyes, and respond, "Yes! A thousand times yes! Oh God, Carlos, I love you and have been waiting for you to return my love."

At my response, Carlos opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It has a large, heart-shaped sapphire, probably about 2-carats, in the center with two rows of smaller diamonds surrounding the heart, with diamonds extending halfway down the band. He places it on my ring finger, and I take a moment to look at the ring on my finger. I'm glad I got that manicure yesterday. I throw my arms around his neck, and we kiss, sharing so many emotions in our first kiss: love, passion, elation, lust, and our souls. When we break apart, we're both breathless and wearing huge grins. My father is standing next to us, waiting for us to stand.

Ranger quickly stands up, helping me to my feet. He looks at my father, a little insecure, "Sir." He says.

My father looks sternly at Ranger, before dissolving into a smile. "Son, welcome to the family. I was waiting for you two to wake up. You are making my daughter very happy, but rest assured, if you ever hurt her, I will kill you. Eagle Eye knows people who know people."

I may be confused by my father's statement, but Carlos understands what he's saying, he suddenly stands even straighter, if that's possible, before responding, almost reverently, "You're Eagle Eye?"

My father nods in affirmation before Carlos continues, "Sir, it's an honor to meet you."

"From what I hear, you could give me a run for my money. The General even said that your instincts are better than mine." My father answered. I finally understand. My father was special forces, he was a Ranger, and it seems a very good ranger. I'll have to ask Ranger, no Carlos, about my father later.

"Thank you, Sir, but I think your daughter's instincts are better than both of ours put together."

"I think you may be right. But none of this 'Sir' nonsense, it's Frank or Dad now." My dad and Ranger give each other a man hug before my dad embraces me. "You're making the right choice now, Pumpkin. Carlos is a good man. He asked me for your hand yesterday, over the phone from DC."

I pull back and smile even more.

"But, Stephanie, you and Joe are engaged! What are you doing? You're wedding is in less than two weeks!" My mom is yelling.

I look at Ranger, and I guess our ESP kicks in because he responds. "Mrs. Plum, if it is necessary to for her to marry in two weeks, then I will be the one marrying your daughter. But not here in the Burg, not with her in something she hates. Not with her hair up like this." He says while pulling the pins holding my hair up out, allowing my curls to escape, falling halfway down my back. Since I've been wearing my hair pulled up or braided, it's been easier keeping it longer than I normally would. "We'll be married, but on our terms."

My mother is standing there, gaping. Grandma Bella is ready to curse Carlos, but he speaks directly to her first. "Le tue maledizioni non significano nulla. Una buona donna cattolica come te non maledirebbe mai un'altra persona. Smetti di fingere di essere una strega e vedi il tuo nipote preferito per quello che è, un uomo che preferirebbe avere delle amanti piuttosto che rimanere fedele al suo fidanzato." (Your curses mean nothing. A good Catholic woman like yourself would never curse another person. Stop pretending to be a witch and see your favorite grandson for who he is, a man who would rather have mistresses than remain faithful to his fiance.)

Ranger knows Italian? Since when? And what other languages does he speak? I wonder while I watch as Joe, Anthony, and his mother pales before Bella looks at Joe. "É vero, Giuseppe?"

"Si, nonna," Joe responds.

"You disgust me, Joseph. You are no longer my favorite. Go to Terry; you are good for her. Stephanie is too good for you. Ellen, mangiamo. I'm hungry." (let's eat)

With that, we all sat down and ate. It was a little awkward sitting between Joe and Carlos, with the Morelli's sharing a table with the Plums, but I scooted closer to Carlos, inhaling his scent. Once we finished dinner and dessert, Carlos and I made out getaway, to his apartment on Haywood, where we spent the night being thankful for each other.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note:** Happy Thanksgiving to everyone one FanFic Land. Here is a little story I wrote in honor of Thanksgiving Day.

I have much to be thankful for, two wonderful parents, three beautiful children, a great job working with great people, and wonderful people in my life. But this year, I have all of you to be thankful for as well. About a year ago, I decided to write my first story, Hawaii. I was overwhelmed by the responses I received from the individuals who read that story, so I decided to write a second story, Lovely 25. From there, as they say, the rest is history. I never had aspirations to be an author or to write fiction, but I enjoy the outlet, the way to decompress from the stress in my life. I am enjoying spending time in the worlds that you have also written.

I am truly thankful for everyone who follows me as a "favorite author" and those who follow my stories. I am thankful that HermonieIncarnate trusts me enough to beta her wonderful story Drive. I am super thankful for Susan Peters, beta-extraordinaire, who downplays her role in my development as a writer. Without you, Babe, my stories would be without their depth and cohesiveness, filled with "and" as a filler.

Your comments and reviews, whether you have only written one or several dozens, encourage and inspire me to continue to imagine a world where Stephanie and Ranger have their HEA, even though JE is stalling. So, on behalf of myself and every other FanFiction author, thank you for reading, commenting, and following. Without you, we would have no reason to share our thoughts and idea. You all rock, Babes.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **Plum Residence**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Four and a half weeks ago, Ranger proposed to me at my parent's table during Thanksgiving dinner. To complicate things further, Joe was there with his mother, grandmother, and brother's family. When we sat down at the table, Joe and I were heading to the altar, heading to become Mr. and Mrs. Morelli. However, Ranger showed up unexpectedly as we were saying what we were thankful for when he surprised us all stated that he was most thankful for me. With his confession, I was able to confess my own, and admit that I am in love with Ranger, and have been for years.

So, today, we are going back to my parent's house for another holiday dinner, this time with us on our way to the altar. We decided to get married on May 12th, in Point Pleasant on the beach. Ranger has a house there, which will be the location of our wedding. Julie will be my one and only attendant, my maid of honor, and Lester will be Carlos' best man. He was having difficulty deciding between Tank, Bobby, Lester, and his brother Javier, but when I told him how I was closest to Lester, he decided to ask Lester. The other guys understand and are not offended.

I wasn't so lucky, on the other hand, as most of my friends were unhappy. Lula was annoyed that I don't want her to be a bridesmaid. It doesn't matter that I do not have any bridesmaids, she feels that she should be one. Valerie was fine, but she's upset because my nieces are not part of the wedding. When I tried to explain that Ranger has eight nieces and nephews and if I included one, I'd have to include them all, she understood, but still feels slighted. She still didn't understand why I had to have Julie. I explained that Julie would be my stepdaughter, and Carlos wanted her part of our ceremony. Last year, Rachel and Ron agreed to reinstate Carlos' parental rights to Julie, so he is once again, legally her father. Mary Lou was ecstatic, especially since she found out that she' s pregnant and due at the end of Julie. She only hopes that she'll be able to attend the wedding. My mother is beside herself because she has no say in the wedding. Carlos is paying for the whole shebang, which makes my father happy, so we are deciding all the details together. We are inviting immediate family and our closest friends. For me, that list includes my parents, Grandma Mazur, Valerie's family, Mary Lou's family, Connie, Lula, and Joe. Yes, I'm inviting Joe. I mean, we were engaged and did date for years, it's only proper. However, that is the end of my list. We are inviting almost all of the Trenton Merry Men so Carlos is hiring contract workers for the day and several men from Miami and Boston are coming to Trenton to hold down the fort. Those men are as much my friends and family as they are Ranger's employees. Carlos is inviting his family, which includes his four sisters, brother, parent, two grandmothers, and four aunts and uncles with their children. He has a large family.

Mom wants me to invite half the Burg. I refuse. I don't want my wedding to turn into the next Burg gossip fodder. Mom came with me when I went to get my dress, which she hates because it's not her vision. Her vision has me breaking out in hives. My vision gives me goosebumps and butterflies. My dress is a halter top with a low back. I can't wear a bra with the dress, but it is designed to support my B-cup chest. It hugs my bodice but flows once it hits my waist with the front of the dress ending above my knee and the back ending mid-calf. I can go barefoot to our ceremony on the beach and not ruin the bottom of the dress. There is some tasteful sequin on the bodice with a pretty applicate on the back part of the skirt. I decided on wearing diamond combs that will hold the sides of my hair up while leaving it mostly down. I won't be wearing a veil or blusher. I'm getting a bouquet of roses in pink, purple, blue, and white. Carlos will be wearing white suit pants and a white button-down shirt. No jacket or tie for my love. Lester will be wearing black pants and a lilac button-down shirt to match Julie's dress.

But back to tonight. Tonight, I am going to my mother's with Carlos. She informed me yesterday that Joe and his family will be there since Mrs. Morelli's house burnt down last week. Joe's brother Anthony was spending Christmas Eve with his wife's family, as is the tradition in the Burg, and Angie didn't want to cook in Joe's house. I'm not looking forward to spending the night with Angie, Bella, and Joe, but I had no choice. Carlos promised me that if it got too crazy, he'd have his office call him with an emergency that would require both of us to leave.

I made, with Ella's help, lasagna with meat sauce to bring to my mother's Carlos purchased wine to go with our dinner. I'm wearing black leggings with a red sweater dress that makes me look ten pounds lighter if you can believe that. I put on my black knee-high leather boots with a three-inch stiletto heel. I am wearing my hair down because I know how much Carlos loves seeing my curls. My make-up is minimal, as Carlos prefers me looking natural to all made up. So, I have on lip gloss, a little blush, and my mascara. Our gifts are already in the Cayenne. I'm waiting for Carlos to finish getting ready. When he emerges from the bathroom, I have to check myself for drool. He's wearing a dark green sweater over a white button-down shirt and black slacks with dress shoes. His hair still hasn't grown out since he returned, so he has it slicked back with gel. He is delicious.

"Babe, if you keep looking at me like that, we're never going to make it to your parent's house for dinner."

"At that would be bad because?"

"Babe."

"I know, but I love you in color, Carlos," I say as I walk over to my man, kissing him gently on the lips, wrapping my arms around him. He pulls me close to him, and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You know, everything will be fine, Babe. I love you. You love me. I'm never letting you go. No one and nothing can scare me away from you."

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you, Querida."

We share another kiss before he takes the hot bag with the lasagna so we can leave. When we arrive in the garage, I see a blue Cayenne waiting for us. "Carlos, why is this car here?"

"Babe, it's your Christmas gift. I know you love my car, so I got you one of your own to use when you're not working. You will still be using the fleet vehicles for your bounty hunting."

Now, in the past, I wouldn't accept a gift like this, but after living with Carlos for the last month, I realized that he only wants the best for me because he wants me to be happy and safe. When he knows I'm safe, he can relax and work more efficiently. So, I do what any woman would do when getting a Porsche for Christmas, I jump into his arms and kiss Carlos senseless.

"I take it Beautiful likes the car," Lester stated, chuckling.

"I told you she would," Bobby replied.

I walk over to my two friends, hugging them while thanking them for working tonight so Carlos and I can go to my parents.

"It's no problem, Bomber. We're glad that you two finally got together. Besides, you guys are taking the overnight."

"What do you mean, Bobby?"

"I guess Bossman didn't tell you that you were watching the monitors on the graveyard shift. Tank and Cal are coming on at 0700 to relieve you guys." Bobby informs me.

I look at my husband, and he chuckles. "Don't worry, Babe, I can handle the monitors by myself, you can sleep."

I shake my head, annoyed that I need to change our plans for tonight. Maybe if we can get out of my parent's house early, I can still put my plan into play. I hold my hand out for the keys and Carlos places them into my outstretched hand. I climb into the driver's side while I hear Lester snicker "Pussy-whipped."

"Santos, mats 0500 on December 27th." Carlos barks. Bobby and I laugh. Santos will never learn.

Once we are both in the car, I pull out of my spot and head to my parent's house. We are due there at 4:00, and we have twenty minutes to get there. Dinner is still at six sharp, but we arrive early to open the gifts. We arrive in front of my parent's house at five to four. Perfect timing. I can see that everyone else is already here. Of course, we're here last, but we planned it that way. Our goal is to limit the amount of time we need to spend with the Burg.

I see my Grandma Mazur waiting for us at the door. "Merry Christmas. Thank goodness you're here, Stephanie. Someone needs to bring some sanity to this house. Carlos here is scary enough frighten them into submission. Oh, to prepare you, Joe brought a guest, someone with blonde hair and fake boobs."

Great! Exactly what I need. I am carrying my lasagna in while Carlos is carrying in our presents. He places the gifts under the tree while I bring my food into the kitchen. Mom takes the lasagna out of the bag is struck speechless. "Why Stephanie, this looks perfect. Are you sure you made this yourself?"

"Yes, Mom, I made it. Merry Christmas. I say as I kiss her on the cheek. I greet Valerie and Mrs. Morelli. Then I head into the living room with a garbage bag, prepared for the opening of the gifts. Carlos is standing next to my father, talking to him. My father has taken to Carlos as he has never taken to any of mine or Valerie's significant others before. I'm glad that they get along so well. Everyone settles down while Angie and Mary Alice distribute everyone's gifts. My father is in his recliner, as usual, and my grandmother, mother, Mrs. Morelli, and Grandma Bella are all seated on dining room chairs. Joe and his guest, mob Barbie Terry Gilman are on the loveseat. Albert and Valerie are on the couch, with room for only one more person. I guess I'm on the floor again. Carlos sits on the couch while Albert moves closer to Valerie. Then, Carlos grabs my hand, so I'm sitting on his lap. I can see that my mother and Mrs. Morelli don't approve, but frankly, I don't give a damn. I watch as the girls open their gifts. My parents got the girls pajamas, dresses, and school stuff. Angie is in her glory, but Mary Alice, who is more like me than Valerie, is disappointed, though she acts grateful like a good Burg girl. The Morelli's got them cookbooks. God, how pathetic. When Angie opens her gift from Carlos and I, she squeals with delight.

"Oh my God! Aunt Steph and Uncle Carlos, how did you know that I wanted a new computer?" I heard Valerie talking about how she had difficulty finishing her school work because Albert needed the computer for work, so I decided to get Angie a laptop. It is the top of the line PC with a touchscreen.

"Valerie, I'll be over with Hector one day this week to set up parental control and monitoring on her laptop. That way, you'll know if she tries to get around the parental controls. You don't have to worry about Angie visiting any inappropriate websites. We can also set up social media monitoring if you choose to allow her to open an account." I tell my sister.

Mary Alice is next to shriek in excitement. Mary Alice loves playing soccer and is very talented. I showed Carlos a tape of one of her games. She impressed him with her skills. Mary Alice told me she wanted to attend a very prestigious soccer camp, but it was a lot of money. Two professional soccer players will run the camp. Once from the Italian national team and the other from France's team, they faced off against each other in the World Cup back in 2006. Carlos paid for her attend the camp for the full month of training, along with a gift card to the local sporting goods store so she can buy new cleats and other equipment before the camp.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your present is the best gift ever! I can't wait to attend." I hugged my niece, and so did Carlos. She and Angie then walked around to thank all the other adults in the room.

"Mary Alice reminds me of you, Babe. I need to make sure she flies." Carlos whispered in my ear. I feel the same way.

Now, it's time for the adults to open the gifts. We go in birth order, so I always go last. I got my Grandma Mazur a gift certificate for the crazy store where she buys all her clothes. Valerie got her a gift certificate to the Clip and Curl. My parents gave her a dress. The Morelli's gave her a Visa gift card. My Grandma Bella got gift certificates to her favorite stores from everyone. The only way to avoid getting the eye. Next, my dad opened his gifts. The Morelli's gave him a nice jacket that was warm, but not to heavy that he could wear while driving the cab. My mom gave him new shirts. Valerie got him new pants. Carlos gave my father highly illegal Cuban cigars while I gave him a shadow box with his three metals displayed from his time in the Army. Carlos found out about these honors, and I hunted them down in the garage. My father had tears in his eyes when he saw the metals, knowing that Carlos and I appreciate what they mean.

Angie was next. Carlos and I got her the top of the line pots to replace what she lost in the fire. Ella helped me pick out which cookware to get. My mother gave her new china and silverware. Joe and Terry gave her a gift card to Pinos. Clueless.

"Stephanie, thank you for the cookware. They are the best out there. I am looking forward to using them, for I always wanted them, but they are too expensive."

"I know how much you love cooking, so I figured you would put them to good use," I reply.

Terry was next. My mom knew she was coming, but failed to tell me. She got Terry a beautiful silk scarf along with her favorite perfume. Valerie got her a purse. Mrs. Morelli and Grandma Bella bought her a gold locket. I looked at Carlos, for we had no gift for Terry. I start to feel anxious.

"Terry, it seems that Mrs. Plum was remiss in informing us that you'd be attending today, so we were not able to purchase a gift for you. However, as a Rangeman client, I'll give you two months of your service for free as a Christmas gift."

Wow, I didn't know Terry was a client. I know that his gift was a good one. "Thank you, but you didn't have to get anything."

Next up was Joe. His mother got him a new wallet. My parents bought Joe a nice Movado watch. Valerie gave him a monogrammed leather cell phone case. We got him a new custom utility belt and shoulder harness along with a Kevlar vest. I know he appreciated our gift the most.

Albert went next, getting things that an attorney should have; a business card holder from Joe, a desk nameplate from the Morellis, a new briefcase from my parents, and a tablet from Carlos and I. Valerie got an assortment of cookbooks and clothes, all of which she loved.

Carlos was next. Valerie got Carlos something. She got Carlos a bottle of cologne. It was my favorite scent until Bulgari. I appreciate that she remembered that I liked that scent. Joe got him a bottle of Maloxx and tickets to the next Army-Navy football game.

"I know Navy will kick Army's asses anyway. Would be good for you to see it in person." Joe said, jokingly.

"Keep dreaming, Morelli," Carlos replies.

Mrs. Morelli got him a nice money clip. My mother gave him a tie clip. I swear that alone made me want to leave. My father got Carlos what we got him, a shadow box for his metals. I knew that the gift meant as much to Carlos as it did my father. I didn't realize that Carlos had received eight metals. He never talks about his accomplishments much.

"Thank you, Frank. It is a very special gift."

"I know, Son. Make sure you take as good care of my Pumpkin as you had those men who served in your command and you'll be fine." I had tears in my eyes at their interaction, but I managed to see the jealousy in Joe's eyes.

I got Carlos a custom made leather bomber style jacket that would hold his weapons without needing a utility belt. It was black, of course. Thanks to Ella I was able to get it made in such a short time frame.

"Babe," Carlos said. I knew what that one word meant at that moment. It meant I love you, you didn't have to get me anything, and it's perfect.

Finally, it was my turn. My mother got me sensible underwear, which means stuff that I'll throw out the moment we get home. My grandmother got me a gift certificate to Victoria's Secret.

"I have a feeling that with that man you have there you need to replenish your supply regularly." Boy, do I ever. I swear Carlos destroys at least four panties a week.

Mrs. Morelli purchased me a beautiful Coach messenger bag in black leather. Joe got me a Wonder Woman t-shirt and a gift certificate to Tasty Pastry. "I'm sure you're not getting donuts when he's around."

Little did Joe know that as long as Carlos was available for sex, I didn't need donuts. Unlike Joe, Carlos can keep up with me.

There was one more gift left, and I was confused at first. Carlos handed it to me. "Another gift? But you already gave me my gift."

"Babe, that was only one part of your gift. Open the box."

I open the beautifully wrapped gift to find a necklace with three x's in the center. The first X was peridot, the middle X was amethyst, and the final X was blue tourmaline. "The stones represent my birthstone, your birthstone, and Julie's birthstone. I can add additional X's if necessary."

"Carlos, I love the necklace. Thank you." I kiss my fiancé thank you and hug him. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found Carlos.

"What else did Carlos get you?" Valerie asked, clearly jealous. I know that Val and Albert decided not to exchange gifts this year because money is tight for them.

"He got me a car," I state.

"What type, Pumpkin? I Buick?" my father said, hoping I got his favorite brand.

"No, Frank, I got her a 2019 Porsche Cayenne, fully loaded," Carlos responds. "My cousin owns an automotive group, selling Porche, Ferrari, Lamborghini, Lexus, Cadillac, and Audi. I get my fleet vehicles from him."

"Is it a safe car?" my father asks Carlos.

"Yes, it is very safe."

"Then I approve. Come on, let's eat."

I follow the women into the kitchen to bring out the dinner. I see that Valerie also made a lasagna. "Valerie, bring your lasagna out first. We'll use Stephanie's if we need more, though I doubt it's edible." My mother says.

I fight back the tears that are threatening to fall. I worked hard on that lasagna, but no one will even taste it. My mother hands me the wine to bring out. I notice it's Carlos' wine. I guess our alcohol is good enough to drink, but my food isn't good enough to eat. Before we sit down, I excuse myself to the bathroom. I need to get my emotions under control before I break down in front of my family.

While standing in the bathroom, looking at my reflection, I see my sixteen-year-old self the night the Joe took my virginity. I was scared and confused. Then, the phone started to ring, and the punishment started. I was a slut, a whore, a worthless harlot. I was never going to amount to anything. I'd never find a man who would take me now that I was damaged. I must have been in the bathroom longer than I thought because I hear a knock on the door then the locks tumble as Carlos walks into the bathroom.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"I still can't do anything right. I'm thirty-four years old and still a screw-up. My mother won't even put my lasagna out. She had Valerie make one as well, assuming mine would be unedible."

Carlos wraps his arms around me. "Querida, you're perfect to me. Don't worry about what they think. Come back down. I think I can get your grandmother to sabotage Valerie's lasagna, so your mother will be forced to serve yours. I love you, Babe, don't forget that."

"I love you too, Carlos," I replied before kissing him. I flush the toilet, and we walk downstairs hand in hand. When we sit at the table, I ask my grandmother to pass me the ham. I refuse to eat Valerie's dish. When grandma goes to pass me the ham, she knocks the open bottle of wine into Valerie's lasagna. I feel Carlos squeeze my leg, knowing that was his plan. I inwardly smile as chaos ensues.

"Mother! How could you be so careless? You ruined Valerie's beautiful lasagna. Now we don't have any for dinner."

"Oh Ellen, get over it. It's not a big deal. Stephanie brought over a lasagna as well. I'm sure her's is fine. I'll get it." My grandmother happily states as she brings Val's into the kitchen, emerging with my masterpiece a minute later.

"It looks and smells delicious, Stephanie. I can't wait to try a piece." Grandma Mazur says. She cuts into the lasagna, taking out a perfect slice. "Anyone else wants?" She asks.

"I'll have a piece." Carlos answers. I hear Joe mumble "I hope you don't get sick."

My father, Albert, and Mary Alice all take a piece along with myself. I hold my breathe as everyone takes their first bite. "Wow, Stephanie, this is delicious." Mary Alice exclaims. My father continues shoveling it in his mother, which is a great endorsement from him. Carlos looks at me and says, "Proud of you, Babe."

I finally taste my creation, moaning as the flavors explode in my mouth. I can't believe that this is better than my mother's lasagna. Mrs. Morelli takes a piece. After tasting it, she praises it.

"Stephanie, is that fresh pasta?"

"Yes, Mrs. Morelli, it is. I also made the sauce with fresh tomatoes."

"Since when do you make fresh pasta and tomato sauce?" My mother questions me.

"Since I have someone who is patient teaching me."

"You know, Stephanie, if you don't learn how to cook Carlos' favorite foods from his family's recipes, then you won't be able to keep him happy. You should be making an effort to learn. Your husband shouldn't rely on hired help to cook his favorites." My mother says.

At this point, the tears are falling. Nothing I do is good enough for my mother. "Mrs. Plum, that's enough. I won't sit here and allow you to belittle Stephanie. Stephanie worked hard to cook for tonight, and you don't even give her credit. Instead, you sit in your chair telling how she's going to mess up her marriage. Well, Mrs. Plum, I have news for you. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am not a Burg man. I don't expect Stephanie to be a stay at home wife and mother, barefoot and pregnant keeping my house. I have worked hard for many years and can afford to pay people to clean our house, do our laundry, and cook for Stephanie and me. If Stephanie and I choose to have children, I will support her in however she decides to raise our children. If she wants to be a stay at home mom, she can be. If she wants to work, that's fine as well. Again, I can pay for a nanny or an au pair if that's what we choose. As far as Stephanie learning my favorites, I think my Tia Ella is the perfect person to teach her, as she is the best cook in my family and knows how to make everything I love. All of my favorites are things that my grandmother, her mother, made. My mother rarely cooks. Helping my father run their restaurant was exhausting, so my sisters and I learned to cook when we were young. I have no problem cooking for Stephanie and I if we choose.

"I am tired of the way you mistreat Stephanie. From the gift you purchased for her, I can tell you still don't appreciate the woman that your daughter has become. For some reason you also don't respect me nor do you want me in your house. I can see that crystal clear. No matter what you do, you will not push me away from Stephanie. Mrs. Plum, I can guarantee you that your daughter will never want for anything for the rest of her life. Whatever she wants, needs, or desires I will give to her, no matter the cost. What more do you want for your daughter?"

"Stephanie is supposed to be married with children already. That is her only purpose; to be a wife and mother. She can't even do that. I don't know how you can be so accepting of someone who is no worth the effort. But then again, you're nothing but a thug."

I'm about to tell my mother off when my father interjects. "Ellen, you are out of order. Now shut up. You have no idea who this man is sitting at your table. He is far from a thug."

"Frank, how can you say that?"

"Ellen, did you see those medals and ribbons that he received? Men and women only receive those medals when they go beyond the call of duty for their country and their fellow soldiers. Carlos earned each one of those medals after facing some of the worst things that man can do to each other. Those alone should tell you what kind of man Carlos is, and I'm damn proud that he is the man who will take care of our daughter for the rest of her life. He is not a thug, and couldn't be any further from a thug. It's about time you stop listening to what Joe tells you about Carlos because Joe is jealous that Carlos is the man to make Stephanie happy. He's annoyed because he knows that Theresa won't put up with him cheating on her. He knows that if he pursues Theresa as far as marriage, his career is over. So, after spending four years trying to change Stephanie, he now needs to change for Theresa. Now, today is Christmas Eve, and I will not allow you to belittle Stephanie anymore. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything." My father finishes, before continuing to eat his meal.

We finish the rest of our meal with idle chit-chat about the weather, the girl's plans for winter recess, and what happened on our favorite television shows. When we returned to the living room after dessert, my mother started in our wedding plans.

"Stephanie, I don't understand why you need to get married on the beach. I think it is rude that you expect your guests to traipse through sand in fancy clothes and shoes. You should be getting married in a church and having the ceremony at the VFW like everyone else from the Burg. I can't believe how selfish you are, making your guests travel all the way to Point Pleasant. You need to start thinking about others instead of always thinking about yourself. And that dress, it is completely inappropriate to wear, which I why I canceled the order and got the dress I showed you. It is much more appropriate. I also order a tiara, veil, and blusher. You will be wearing your hair up as appropriate."

"But Mom, that's not what I want. I hate that dress. Besides, Carlos prefers my hair down."

"Stephanie, be serious, no one wants to see that mess you call hair down. If you straightened it, then it would be lovely, but those curls are unruly."

I'm trying hard to be polite, not to ruin Christmas, but my patience is wearing thin. "Mom, I will wear what I want for my wedding. I will have my wedding at Point Pleasant on the beach, how Carlos and I want it. You have no say."

"You will follow proper Burg protocol. You will not embarrass me."

"Mrs. Plum, enough." Ranger bellows, his anger barely contained, "you will stop trying to control Stephanie's life. We are getting married the way we want to get married. If you don't like our plans, then you don't need to grace us with your presence at our wedding. Now, you will cancel whatever monstrosity you ordered for Stephanie to wear and will make sure what she selected is ordered. As for Stephanie's hair, I love everything about your daughter, and her hair is simply an extension of her personality. You need to learn to appreciate the daughter you have instead of wishing for someone else."

"How dare you speak to me that way in my house! I will do nothing of the sort. Besides, the dress she wanted won't be ready in time. She needed to be ordered six months in advance. It won't be ready in time, that goodness. Everything I ordered is not refundable or returnable because it is all custom made."

With that declaration, the tears I was holding at bay are now flowing once again. I can't believe I'm going to be stuck wearing something I hate. Carlos gather me in his arms, speaking in Spanish to soothe me, whispering in my ear. "Ssh, Querida, I don't care how much money I have to spend, you will get the dress you want. Don't worry, mi amor. Mama and Tia Ella will help you get everything you need."

"Mrs. Plum, we are leaving. We won't be returning until you decided to accept your daughter the way she is and accept what we want for us. Frank, you are welcomed by us whenever you want to come. Valerie, we'll see you later this week to set up that laptop for Angie. Merry Christmas everyone."

While everything was going down, my grandmother packed up all our gifts, leaving the gifts from my mother behind. Carlos scoops me up in his arms and takes the bag from my grandma, walking us out to my car. He places me in the passenger seat, buckling me in before walking around to get into the driver's side.

"Babe, I love you, everything will be okay. Don't let your mother get to you."

"It's just that she still doesn't accept me. I was hoping now that I was getting married, she'd accept me, that I'd finally be worthy of her love, but I guess I'm still Stephanie the Screw-up."

"Stephanie, look at me." I look at Carlos. "You are NOT a screw-up. You are a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, caring, loving, sexy woman and I love you. My mother and aunt will help you get whatever you need. Don't worry; you will get the dress you want if I need to purchase the designer I will. Our wedding will be perfect, exactly the way WE want it. Okay, Babe?"

"Thank you, Carlos. I love you."

"Now, why were you so disappointed when you found out we were working tonight?"

"Well, I had a little surprise for you for tonight. But, if we're working, I'll have to wait until tomorrow night."

I see Carlos looking at me appraisingly then glancing at the clock. It's only seven thirty. "We aren't due on monitors for three and a half hours." He replies, wolf grin in place.

"I'll need about a half an hour to get everything set. Can you give me some time to get everything up?"

"Of course, mi amor."

Yeah, my Christmas Eve was about to get that much better.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** Merry Christmas! Here is a little continuation to Thankful. I wasn't planning on writing more, but I decided to anyway. I will pick up where this story left off and give you Christmas at the Manoso's. However, don't expect it until Wednesday. I don't think I'll be doing much writing. I have to finish baking! Please read and review, they will be the best Christmas gifts I can get.

I did not have this story beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I'll have it beta'd and will eventually repost.


	3. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer, nothing familiar is mine, all JEs.**

 **Warning: Adult language, smut**

 **Christmas Day at the Manosos**

 **Ranger's POV**

My poor Babe. Yesterday was a disaster. Her bitch of a mother still doesn't accept the wonderful person who is her daughter Stephanie. The night started promising but went downhill fast. I still can't believe that Ellen Plum got her daughter granny panties. Then, she refused to serve that lasagna that Stephanie made. The icing on the cake, though was when she told Stephanie that she canceled her wedding dress, and ordered her things she didn't want. I promised my Babe that I would make sure she gets the dress she wants, regardless of the cost.

 _We arrived back at Haywood at 1940, and Steph asked me not to come up to seven until 2000. She had a surprise for me, part of my gift. I wasn't sure what she was planning, but I was hoping that it had something to do with a sexy little outfit from Victoria's Secret. Thinking about what she could be wearing made my cock throb._

 _When I arrived at the apartment and opened the door, the first thing I noticed was that the lights were off, with the Christmas tree as the only source of light. I walked into the living room, stopping dead in my tracks. My Babe was lying on the couch with her back and head on the armrest, her right leg bent at the knee against the back of the couch while her left leg was hanging on the floor, spreading her wide open. She was wearing a Mrs. Claus baby doll lingerie that made her breast look bigger with the tiniest scrap of material masquerading as panties. The lingerie has white fur trim along the bodice, and the rest was a sheer red material. My body reacted the moment I laid eyes on her. I swear, my Babe is sex personified. I stalk over to her and reach out to touch._

" _Stop, Carlos. Don't move." She orders me. She rises, walking around me, lightly touching my chest, my ass, my cock, before stepping out of my reach._

" _It is difficult to shop for someone who has so much already, for someone who can buy whatever he wants whenever he wants it. So, I decided that I would give you something that only I could, pleasure from my body. You will do what I tell you to do. I promise it will be good. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, ma'am," I answer, my Army training taking over. Dios, she has no idea how turned on I was by her assertiveness._

" _Take off your shirt."_

 _I complied, pulling it over my head with one arm before throwing it on the floor. She walked over to me, touching my nipples while licking and kissing my chest. I wanted to reach out and touch her, to feel her skin, her breasts, to kiss her, but I couldn't. She trailed her kissed down my chest, towards my abdomen, to right above my slacks. I felt her gently and lightly ran her finger over my cock. She walked around behind me, running her hands along my shoulders and down my back, kissing my back. She pushed and rubbed her front against my back while once again ghosting my throbbing, aching cock. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. I felt Steph move her hands to the belt holding up my pants, before she took off the belt, opened the button, then pulled the zipper down, allowing my cock to break free. My good soldier was standing at attention, waiting to play. She allowed my pants to fall to my ankles, before helping me step out of them while she removed my socks. Now, I was standing in the middle of the living room, naked. Steph took her nails, lightly moving up and down my cock, as precum formed on the head, starting to leak out. She took a step back, ordering me to sit in the chair across from the couch as she laid back down on the couch._

 _Stephanie locked her eyes on mine as she started to rub her hands up and down her body, pinching her nipples, making them hard little nubs. She let her other hand roam down to her pussy as she started to skirt around her clit. I saw her juices flowing, wanting nothing more than to drink them up. I moved my hand to stroke myself, but Steph shook her head, "No. No touching. You will watch only."_

 _Dios, she's going to be the death of me. I place my hands on the armrest, trying to resist the throbbing between my legs. She continues to play with herself, placing her two fingers inside her wet pussy while rubbing her clit. The sounds that she is making are enough to drive any man insane. I'm not sure how much control I have left._

 _I am forced to watch as Stephanie brings herself to an orgasm, crying out my name as she cums, her eyes closed, back arched, juices flowing. Fuck me! When her body calms down, she rises before straddling my lap, her hot, wet center so close to my hard as nails cock. She places her fingers, sticky from her juices, on my lips, and I open, taking them into my mouth. Dios, she tastes great. I move to touch her again, "Not yet, Carlos."_

 _Her mouth finds mine, and she pushes her tongue inside mine as we battle for control of the kiss. I swear, I'm going to cum without her even touching me. Stephanie moves her kisses down my neck, behind my ear, hitting every point that she knows drives me insane. Finally, she's kneeling before me, her mouth level with my cock, when she looks at me through her hooded eyes. I'm not sure what she's looking for, but she sees it before she barely licks the tip of my cock. "Babe, I'm going to cum."_

" _Good," Stephanie exclaimed before taking my cock in her mouth. The sensation of her sucking on me, giving me the mother of all blow jobs had me shooting my load within minutes, like a horny high school kid on his first date. Damn it, Babe. Once she milks me dry, she rises, straddling me again, kissing my mouth, where I taste myself on her lips and tongue._

" _Touch me, Carlos, kiss me, lick me, drive me crazy with need, tease me, please. I want to cum with you inside me, only after you torture me." Dios, Babe._

" _After your little game, Querida, I will enjoy teasing you." I abruptly stand, and she wraps her legs around me. I take her to the bedroom, gently tossing her in the middle of the bed. I look at the headrest, noticing that she has the silk ropes already tied to the bed. I guess she wants me to restrain her. I bring her right arm up, securing it with the rope before kissing down her arm, across her shoulders her neck, then up her other arm to secure it as well. Once she's immobile, I notice the other items she left out: a feather, vibrator, and a blindfold._

 _We talked a couple of weeks ago about our fantasies for each other. I told Steph that since the night that Morelli cuffed her to the shower rod and I rescued her, I'd dreamt about trying bondage with her, but I wasn't sure she'd be comfortable. Steph told me she'd consider it. She told me that she always wanted to be blindfolded, unable to see what was coming, only feeling, but she never trusted her other lovers, especially not Dickie or Morelli. I guess tonight was a night for both of us to have part of our fantasy._

 _I placed the blindfold over Stephanie's eyes before I took the feather and lightly ran it over her nipples, already aroused and hard. I hear her gasp and moan; her body writhes on the bed. I lean over to suck her breast, nipping the nipple before licking it with my tongue to dull the pain. I ran the feather over her hot, wet pussy, knowing the soft touch was driving her crazy._

 _I rip the thong off her, then I grab the vibrator, turning it on to low before holding it against her clit as I shoved two fingers inside her. Dios, she's soaked. I quickly add a third, feeling her orgasm building. I know she's ready to cum. Right before she's about to go over, I pull out my fingers and move the vibrator away. Steph groans in frustration, "Carlos, please, I want to cum. Please, Ranger."_

" _Not yet, mi amor. You told me to tease you. You were a very naughty girl, teasing me the way you did. I'm only returning the favor." I start to kiss her body, loving every part of her. When I feel she has calmed down enough, I return the vibrator to her core, only this time, placing it inside her pussy while I suck on her clit with my tongue. I feel her body building to her release once again before I pull away again. I know that it's almost time, I can't wait to be inside her. I think I'm even harder now than I was before. I decide to bring her to the brink once more, with my finger and mouth, licking and sucking her. I love her taste. She's sweet and tangy all at once. I could drink her juices all day every day. Once again, I pull away before she can have her release._

 _Once she comes down a little, I position myself over her, my cock at the precipice of her entrance, waiting to slide home. I spread her lower lips apart before sheathing myself completely inside her. I wait a moment, allowing her to adjust to my ten inches before I untie her hands and start to pump into her slowly. I put her legs on my shoulders, lifting her backside off the bed, allowing me to go deeper into her as I move to my knees. I'm close, and I know she is too. Right before I'm ready to explode, I squeeze her sensitive clit, sending her over the edge. I follow her seconds later, spilling my seed deep in her womb. To think I never bothered to remove her outfit, only the thong. I collapse and roll onto my back, bringing her with me, still inside of me, until both of our hearts stop beating so hard. I glance at the clock. We have an hour. "Babe, sleep. I'll wake you in forty minutes. I love you, Querida."_

" _I love you, too, Carlos." She replies before sleep takes over. Forty minutes later we were awake, heading for a quick shower before the graveyard shift. I tried to tell Steph to stay in bed, but she refused, wanting to spend our first Christmas together all day._

That was last night. This morning, when we came off our shift, we made slow love before going to sleep, and I woke her up with my cock inside her. Nothing is better than making love to my Babe before and after sleep. I know she agrees. I'm sitting in the living room, waiting for Stephanie to finish getting ready. I'm wearing black dockers, a black button-down shirt, and black dress shoes. My parents don't expect me to wear color. Steph comes out of the bedroom wearing a sexy red dress. It is long-sleeved with a v-neck that shows a hint of cleavage. The bodice is tight against her, showing off her more toned abs since she started working out. The skirt ends at the knee but is flowing. She has on red boots that come up to her mid-calf with black fishnet stockings; down boy. I stand up, kissing my Babe, before leading her to the door. We head downstairs to the garage, where we climb into my Turbo to head to my parent's house in Newark.

Due to the sheer number of Manoso adults who attend Christmas Day, we have a Manoso family Secret Santa. Each person buys for one other person, and everyone buys for the kids. I know that Stephanie was disappointed that she could shop for more people, but when she heard the final number, she agreed that the Secret Santa was the better option. I picked my sister, Celia, while Stephanie picked my Abuela Rosa. I planned on helping Stephanie figure out a gift for abuela, but she insisted on getting it herself. She asked me a bunch of questions about my Abuela before finally deciding on what to buy her. She didn't tell me what she got, either, so I was a little worried. My Abuela can be picky when it comes to gifts, and I know Stephanie wants to make a good impression on her. What Steph doesn't know is that every new member of the family gets Abuela Rosa. So far, no one has gotten her a gift that she loved. She accepts everyone, but she didn't give her blessing until the kids arrived. I want her to accept my Babe today. I know that if she doesn't, it will crush Stephanie.

We arrive at my parents, last, as usual. I help Steph out of the car, and we enter the already crowded and loaded house. Even though my family has met Stephanie before, this is her first holiday. They all crowd around Steph, making sure to say hello and welcome her to the family. Ten minutes after we arrive, the kids are ripping the paper off their gifts. The kids start, the same as in Plum house, and once they start playing with their new toys, the adults dig in, only from youngest to the oldest. Once my three sisters and brother Javier with their spouses are finished, it is Stephanie's turn. My cousin, Lester, picked Stephanie. No wonder he kept asking her what she wanted. Finally, he said he came up with the perfect gift. Stephanie opened up the box, a jewelry box, to find a charm bracelet with a Batman, Wonder Woman, and Batgirl charms on it. The Batman charm represents me, the Wonder Woman charm Stephanie, and the Batgirl, Julie. Stephanie loved it and gave Lester a big hug. I went next and opened a gift from my brother-in-law Tomas, Mariela's husband. He gave me a new pocket knife. It's one I've been eying. Tomas runs the Boston Rangeman office and knows me well. I got a $500 spa gift certificate for Celia, which she loved. Finally, after what seemed like forever, it was Abuela Rosa's turn.

Stephanie has spent the last month calling my sisters, my brother, my mother, and Ella, asking them about Abuela Rosa and the family. I wasn't quite sure why. But when Abuela opened the box, I saw a beautiful quilt with a Cuban scene. Stephane told Abuela to turn it around. When she did, she saw our family tree, starting with her parents and Abuelo Rico's parents. All of her children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, siblings, nieces, and nephews are on the tree.

"I found an artisan who made these online. She said that anytime there is a birth, you can give her a call and she'll come to you to add the new name to the tree. She will fly to you, wherever you are at the time." Stephanie told my Abuela.

Abuela looked into Stephanie's eyes, the look at me, before talking to me in Spanish, "my stupid grandson, what took you so long to claim this beautiful woman, a woman who took time to get to know me, to know what would make me truly happy. You better keep her happy, because, I swear, my favorite grandson, if you ever hurt her, I will beat you with my shoe!" Abuela than turned to Stephanie, "My dear, the first time I met you I knew you were the only one for my Carlito." I cringe at her nickname for me. "Ssh. Just because you're a big bad ex-Army bounty hunter doesn't mean that you will not always be my Carlito. Treat him well and give him your love. I promise, if you do, you'll live a very long, happy life with my grandson. I can't wait for your wedding, my granddaughter."

The rest of my family was stunned by what Abuela said to Stephanie. She accepted her and blessed our wedding before we provided her with great-grandchildren. I heart swelled with pride for my Babe. "I can't wait to be a part of your family. You all understand me and accept me the way my family never did and never could. I am so grateful for your support and love."

"Estefania, you are a special woman, one who should fly. You would be horrible for my Javier, but for a man like Carlito, or even Lester, you are the perfect woman. You don't want a man who has a nine to five job, living a safe life in the suburbs with two kids in tow. You want adventure; you want excitement. If Dios is to bless you with children, you will love them, support them, and allow them to fly. I know if you chose to become a mother you will be a great mother. I know that my Julie already loves you. Never change who you are, because you are perfect."

By the end of Abuela Rosa's speech, Steph has tears falling down her face. My mother announces for use to got to the table to eat. I embrace Stephanie, allowing her to compose herself before joining the others at the table. I know, in my heart, that no matter how horrible yesterday was and how miserable my future mother-in-law is, my family will always love Stephanie. I am comforted knowing that if anything were to happen to me, the Manosos would always welcome Stephanie home.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I know I promised this the day after Christmas, but I couldn't picture the scene. I did not have this beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please R and R as always. Still diligently working on "The Night." It's coming along nicely. Anyway, hope you enjoy!


End file.
